


Harry Potter: New Game + (DLCs Included)

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obliviousness, Raeder as Grindelwald cause why not, Reader-Insert, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Playing NG+ in the Harry Potter Universe is one thing. Playing as Gellert Grindelwald is another, but[Legendary]difficulty is[Legendary]for a reason.





	Harry Potter: New Game + (DLCs Included)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Game START]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **₪ Story**  
>  **₪ Normal**  
>  **₪ Hard**  
>  **₪ Brutal**  
>  **₪ Legendary[selected]**  
> 

 

White.

 

Not a blinding white, but a milder hue of sorts, allowing you to look without your tear ducts wanting to help.

 

The darkness was a reprieve.

 

Wait. _Darkness?_

 

You focus on the mass taking shape in front of you.

 

A Grim Reaper. Death in tangible form. Huh.

 

"So..."

 

 _"So_... You're dead!" The Grim Reaper smiles, its voice surprisingly _human_ and raspy like a man that had smoked more cigarettes than advisable in a single sitting.

 

Confetti rained down upon you as a banner stating ' ** _CONGRATULATIONS_** ' danced in the air like a pyschedelic nightmare.

 

You nod, taking in the being's words slowly, brushing aside the colourful paper that alighted on your shoulders.

 

"I'm dead, yeah? How did I die? I seem to have forgotten the details." You tapped your chin, making a guess. "...Was it due to Truck-kun?"

 

"Oh, Truck-chan, you _are_ my favourite plot device," the Reaper gushed, his shadowy cloak writhing in glee before stilling. "Unfortunately, I am afraid _not_. You died of blood loss-"

 

"Vampires exist?" You gasp.

 

 _"No._ A coconut knocked you out and you _bled out_ 'cause that's what you get for going to secluded beaches filled with sharp, jagged rocks in the _middle of the night!"_

 

"Hey, that was  _my_ brooding spot! Going to it at night adds a dramatic flair. Plus it's _quieter_ then."

 

Death nodded. "Well, it was a nice spot."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You could even say you left your _mark_ on it - like the way those lovesick teens carve their names on anything that stays still long enough."

 

"..."

 

"Fine, be that way. It wasn't a painful death though, since you were unconcious."

 

A small sigh escaped your lips. "Glad to hear that."

 

The Grim Reaper paused. "Eh?"

 

"I have never feared death. Only suffering."

 

"Ah. For you, a slow demise is the worst, eh?" The Grim Reaper looks surprisingly understanding; even _kind_ , you might daresay - a remarkable feat, considering he was a hooded skeleton in a cloak wielding a scythe.

 

"Mhm. But it doesn't matter now. I am dead, as I have always wanted to be. May I know what comes after, Sir Death?" You ask, changing the subject easily.

 

Living was in the past now. So what if you had regrets? You can't go back, nor would you want to. There was nothing left for you then, and you can say you hadn't considered the possiblity of dying whenever you went to the secluded rock-strewn beaches.

 

You have always accepted death as a natural part of life, something one could never be without; the intricate cycle of life. After all, to live, one must understand death to see the beauty in life.

 

Death laughs.

 

"Oh, you _are_ an interesting one!"

 

You shrug. Mind reading. Who knew? ( _Please note the sarcasm people_.) "In a good way, I hope."

 

"I have met many - warlords, angsty teens, preachers, scholars, pacifists, power-hungry madmen - but so very few have your mindset. Why, I could count the number of such people on my bony phalanges!" Death giggles unnervingly, waggling his fingers.

 

"Thank you, I do so love to be special," you say blandly.

 

"Oh you polite boy, _oh you_ ~" The Grim Reaper closes in, nearly pressing its face against you. 

 

You shudder, not at the strange cold that emitted from it - but from the cloying, sweet scent of decay that escaped its breath as it whispered to you.

 

"I originally planned on sending you back into the cycle of life - no, _no_ , don't give me that look - no heaven or hell here, unless you are one of the 'special' souls. Like Hitler. That ol' chap's in hell, playing nice with the likes of Pol Pot and _dear_ Teresa."

 

A bony finger traces its way down your chest, tapping at the area where your heart was.

 

You shudder.

 

 _"You_ get a chance, dearheart. Another game. You like games, don't you?"

 

You smile thinly. "Not all genres. Only some."

 

"These are the ones you'll like. Spin a roulette. Win a game of _life_."

 

 _Hahaha. I didn't go through the trouble of dying just to return to life._ "I respectfully -"

 

"Gamer abilities included. No batteries needed."

 

 _"- accept,"_ you amend quickly.

 

A roulette wheel promptly appeared on the ground before you - with you standing atop the center where a clear glass ball sat. It was casino-themed, matching the sudden change of clothes you got. You don't get time to admire your clothes, more drawn into Death's change into a dapper suit, themed after him with skull cufflinks and a crow skull lapel pin by the scarlet of his cravat. 

 

Nice.

 

The being twirled a pimp cane that was probably his scythe - grabbing a black fedora from thin air to place on your head - and smirks.

 

"Good luck!" 

 

And like that, without even giving you a glimpse of what your choices were, the ball was sent rolling.

 

You tilt your fedora back for a clearer look at the scene below you, wondering how would your luck fare.

 

The wheel was spun in a mad whirl of black and red before slowing down, finally giving you a glimpse of some of the choices... and most importantly, where the orb was going to land on. No doubt that would be the world to start your adventure on.

 

_No Code Geass. No Durarararararara. No Berserk. No Warhammer or Sailor Moon or Halo or Boku no Pico -_

 

_"Pft-"_

 

You stare at Death, who was suspiciously quiet, then back at the ball, which cheerily rolled by a slot that read Boku no Pico.

 

Something you were very certain Was Not There a second ago.

 

Whatever. The orb rolled by One Piece - a pity. That would have been an interesting world. Past Trigun, Stardew Valley, Darkest Dungeon, Dark Souls(- _thank the stars -_ ) and finally, _finally_ , inching to a halt on - on - **_Hellsing_**. You don't even see what's on the next slot, horror-struck as you are.

 

Alucard. Dracula. Nazis. World War. Catboys. Ghouls. _Lack of sanitation._ You take in a deep breath and -

 

The orb somehow made it onto the ledge, trembling - and for that moment, you wondered what would be better; the unknown or a hell you knew of?

 

It falls with a light clink - like ice hitting the bottom of a glass - and your scream never makes it out.

 

 _Harry Potter,_ you read in cursive scrawl on the parchment lining the slot. You sag, boneless, not even bothering glancing at the blocky letters of the Pokémon logo on the following slot.

 

This. _This_ , you could do.

 

Haunting laughter brings you out of your daze.

 

"Magic and wonder - and on a bonus note - NEW GAME PLUS for _you_ , you entertaining morsel."

 

"Extra loot, perks and rewards?"

 

"Special interactions, questlines, skills and unique weapons. Yadda yadda."

 

"I'm in."

 

**[Welcome Player ___! You have entered the Game of Life.]**

 

"...My name is a blank space?"

 

"Of course. Upon going into a new life, you have to give up your old identity - deleting a save file, in game terms." 

 

"..."

 

"Why? Are you feeling regret?"

 

"Let's just get to my stats and all first. I can fuss about the... _details_ later."

 

**[Create new character?]**

 

"Yes."

 

Death whistled through his teeth. "Ah, someone with the proper priorities - me like."

 

You glance at the given stats, noting the unusual amount of _unused_ stat points you had.

 

* * *

**  
Name:: [Blank]**

**Level 1 [EXP: 0.00%]**

**HP:: 100/100**

**MP:: 100/100**

**Alignment:: True Neutral**

**Class:: Civilian**

**STRENGTH- 2**

**VITALITY- 3**

**SPEED- 3**

**MAGIC- 2(LOCKED)**

**DEFENSE- 3**

**INTELLIGENCE- 5**

**CHARISMA- 3**

**LUCK- 6**

**Unused Points: 30**

* * *

 

"My magic is 'locked'..?"

 

"Ah. That is to prevent others from trying any funny things out - like taking a shot at me. You'd be surprised to know of how many people attempted to kill me right after being blessed by my juju," Death bemoaned, plucking a hanky from thin air to dab mournfully at his eye sockets.

 

"Okay... It'll go away when the game starts right?"

 

Recieving Death's confirmation, you give a sigh of relief.

 

 _"Aa_... well, not that I'm complaining, but why the large amount of unspent points despite me being **Level 1**?"

 

"The average person gets  **8** to **15**   points to play with, but you  _did_ get to **Level 20** in your past life, so a fraction of your stats get transferred over into your next playthrough in the form of unspent skill points."

 

"Mm, fair enough."

 

"- though if you die in the magical world without an  _active_ ressurection item, your level will be dropped to **Level 1** , but you'll retain a fraction of your past stats and all your skills, items and whatnot, though the latter few might be inaccessible unless you have met the required conditions."

 

"Ugh. No dying and respawning unless I have Phoenix Downs or something along those lines - got it."

 

" **[Legendary]** is that for a reason," Death shrugged.

 

 "Also, what about my alignment?" 

 

"Everyone starts out as a True Neutral, but their choices in life shapes them, changing their alignment as a result. This will affect how others instinctively see you and the effectiveness of your actions. The **[System]** will explain it to you in detail."

 

"Alignment system?"

 

**[Alignment - a being's general moral and personal attitudes that shapes their decisions in life. Each alignment represents a broad range of personality types or personal philosophies, so two characters of the same alignment can still be quite different from each other.**

**Good characters and creatures protect innocent life. Evil characters and creatures debase or destroy innocent life, whether for fun or profit.]**

 

You calmly scroll past the rest of the blatant copy of the D&D system before you, easily deciding on either the True Neutral or the Neutral Evil path. After all, both provided ample benefits and most importantly - gave freedom where the 'good' alignments and 'evil' had restrictions.

 

Now, with a goal in mind, you start on designing your new appearance.

 

* * *

 

"A character that has dual coloured eyes, oddly coloured hair and has a rare animagus form?" Death confirmed with you.

 

You nod, dabbing at the character creation screen to change your eye colours to monochrome shades, then green and blue before settling on gold and black.

 

"...That is oddly specific, but if you want to play into the Stu trope, I _do_ have a pre-made character sheet, _but_ -"

 

"What's the catch? Eternal slavery after death or something cheesy like -"

 

"Villain route."

 

"...Uh, if this is a game of 'Life', isn't there always an option to not be the villain? One isn't born bad after all - it's the choices that shape them."

 

"Fair enough," Death nodded. "But if you choose this route, you won't be in Hogwarts. Or England. You'd be in unknown lands."

 

"...is it cold? I do so love the cold."

 

Death stares. 

 

He has been doing that around you quite a bit. Was it due to your weird requests? Hm, whatever.

 

"It is," he replies cautiously.

 

"Give me that then. Please?" You add, batting your eyelashes for extra effect.

 

"Certainly~" Death purred, snapping out of whatever daze it had been in. "No going back now..."

 

**[ Legendary Mode, Set.]**

 

"...Are you serious?"

 

"Yes. And don't call me Sirius."

 

You _really_ should have known. Still, you could make this work.

 

"Do I get perks?" You ask hopefully.

 

"Of course - and for not being a whiny, complaining _bitch_ , have a few more attribute points!"

 

**[Gained 3 Skill Points.]**

 

"Hell yeah. Now show me dem goods bro."

 

"Seriously? You are taking this all in stride?"

 

You gave a slow nod, excitement wearing off.

 

"Uh... I mean, go with the flow, right?"

 

"Oh, I like you."

 

"...Thanks?"

 

* * *

 

**Gellert Grindelwald**

**Level 1 [EXP: 0.00%]**

**HP:: 100/100**

**MP:: 200/200**

**Alignment:: Neutral Evil**

**Class:: Mage**

**STRENGTH- 3**

**VITALITY- 3**

**SPEED- 5**

**MAGIC- 7(LOCKED)**

**DEFENSE- 3**

**INTELLIGENCE- 7**

**CHARISMA- 7**

**LUCK- 9**

**Unused Points: 33**

* * *

 

**[ACTIVE SKILLS]**

**[Please make your selection in the following screens]**

 

**-PASSIVE SKILLS-**

**A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.

Effects: Your mind is peaceful at all times.

Effects: You are resistant against mind-altering effects

**A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.

**Seer(Passive) LVL 1 EXP: 0.00%**

To see the paths the future holds.

 **+5%**  chance of visions

**Wandless Magic Mastery(Passive) LVL 1 EXP: 0.00%**

A rare ability, coveted by many. The first form of magic to ever be shaped was wandless, until people began relying on wands and similar tools, causing this trait to die out. A pity.

 **10%**  increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.

 **5%**  increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.

 **(LOCKED)**   ~~Allows user to freely use wandless magic~~

* * *

 

"Wow. Did I unlock a **[Secret Character]**?" You mused, noting the high stats and the undoubtedly rare wandless magic perk. The seer sight was useless unless it was anything like Observation Haki, seeing as the future was ever-changing and you weren't one to trust in some stupid prophecy like a _certain idiot. Hem hem._

 

"So... Wanna see the rest of the perks?"

 

You nod your head rapidly.

 

Death grinned.

 


End file.
